In order to access an information technology (IT) resource (e.g., software application(s), data, and/or the like), users are often required to authenticate themselves to the system providing the IT resource. For example, if a user wishes to access their personal checking account through an online banking application, the user may be required to enter a username, a password, etc. and/or to provide an additional authentication code (e.g., a temporary code which the bank provides to a known device associated with the user). Although these authentication measures generally increase security and reduce the potential that a user's personal information may be compromised, work-a-rounds to these measures are often discovered and exploited.